The present invention relates to an interactive toy adapted to display emotions in accordance with the degree of friendliness established between the user and the toy. This general kind of toy is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 6-134145. This example relates to a doll that can learn through combination and interaction of speeches and touches by the user. In other words, the example relates to a doll which is constructed to learn from being kissed and/or spoken to by a child user. In such a toy, a doll is given a learning feature. But, what is needed is a toy that can play a role of a pet for which a child user can have love.